


The Dream Continues Even After Midnight

by kleif_asu



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Christmas Romance, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleif_asu/pseuds/kleif_asu
Summary: He remembers how every Christmas eve since becoming a regular staff, he would see, without fail, this couple meet up by the illumination display.
Relationships: Kouchi Yugo/Jesse Lewis, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: SixTONES Christmas/New Year Fic Exchange





	The Dream Continues Even After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajw012636](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajw012636/gifts).



> belated Merry Christmas recepient san! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing your request <3

“Oof, so cold today.” Juri rubbed his gloved hands together and quickly slipped into his sweater. He can already feel the cold air outside just from the _genkan_.

It was now two weeks since he got assigned to manage the new branch in early February. It saddened him that he is not with the staff he’s worked with for almost a decade, but at least the location was near his apartment. Besides, Hokuto got transferred together with him.

His commute was only a 20-minute walk. He quickened his pace as he came closer to the building. He can’t wait to warm up his shivering body with the building’s central heating.

“… you with the baseball cap!” Juri looked quickly in the direction of the voice. The person just got out of the convenience store on the left side of the building. He recognizes that blonde hair anywhere.

“Oh, hi.” Juri waved at the person as they turned to meet midway.

“What a coincidence bumping into you here! I don’t know if you still remember but thank you again for last Christmas.” Juri responded with an awkward nod. If only he knew that it was quite impossible for Juri to forget him.

“I’m Taiga by the way. I almost didn’t recognize you without the Santa costume.” His bubbly giggle distracted Juri.

“Juri.” They shook hands. “The bakery has a new branch on the 4th floor if you’d like to visit again…”

“That’s great!” Taiga’s eyes lit up at the mention of the bakery. Juri would get lost staring at those beautiful eyes. “Me and my friend whom you met last time work at a company just a few buildings away. We’ll surely drop by for lunch later!”

Juri watched him leave until he was out of sight before heading towards the elevators.

“Morning, Juri.” Hokuto greeted. He was arranging stuff behind the counter.

“Yo!” Juri took off his outer as he passed by the staff entrance. “You won’t believe who I ran into by the entrance just now.”

Hokuto glanced up from what he was doing. “Manager?”

“No, it's Taiga!”

“The blond dude from Christmas eve?” Juri excitedly nodded.

“He said he works nearby. They’ll be dropping by later.” Juri hummed his way through the morning preparations. Seeing Taiga that morning perked up his mood. It was actually the first time he saw him outside work.

During lull times in the store, Juri would get lost in his thoughts reminiscing about how he came to know Taiga previously, way before last Christmas.

Juri worked at the bakery’s main branch for almost 8 years, starting as a part-timer during his last year in high school, before getting assigned to the new branch. The main store is located just beside the plaza where the yearly Christmas illuminations are displayed. He remembers how every Christmas eve since becoming a regular staff, he would see, without fail, this couple meet up by the illumination display.

Christmas Eves are usually when their bakery sets up a booth outside the store to sell Christmas cake. Juri and Hokuto always took charge of the booth and so they had the fascinating view of the illuminations to entertain them the entire night. It was in the third year that they began to take notice of an annual meet-up.

At around 6 in the evening, someone would stand and wait by the plaza’s announcement panel. What made that person catch their attention was the way they wore a stylish attire like those from a fashion magazine -- that year they were wearing an elegant beige long coat and sleek black gloves, accented by having striking blonde hair long enough to cover the ears. That person, who they would later come to know by the seventh year, was Taiga. His model-like looks and angelic beauty fooled Juri and Hokuto, who were curiously observing from a distance, into thinking that he was a girl.

Taiga would stand there, scrolling through his phone until his girlfriend showed up. They would talk for a few minutes in front of the panel before going around the plaza to watch the displays.

Since that time, seeing the couple meeting up became part of Juri and Hokuto’s Christmas Eve shift. They became unwittingly front-row witnesses to an annual romantic date by a charming couple on a festive night. The couple would take their time visiting each display, certainly having fun laughing at each other’s jokes which only they understand. The smiles they exchange with one another, the glow of love on their faces every time they look at each other … sentimental scenes out of a fairy tale.

Juri admits he looks forward to seeing them every Christmas. Their love seemed so heartwarming and pure; unlike the one he sees in his brothers' relationships. 

\---

It was now past 3 in the afternoon. There were only a few customers so Juri went to face Hokuto from outside the counter. He rested his head on his palms on the counter and pouted.

“Stop sulking. Maya’s gonna whack your lazy ass if she sees you.” Hokuto didn’t even look up as he said it. Juri pouted more and turned his head to the side.

“Hmph.”

“Maybe they’re busy right now at work. If Taiga said they’ll drop by, I’m sure they would when they finally get a break.”

“I know…”

Hokuto raised his head at the sound of customers coming in. Juri also turned to do his job. Lo and behold, it was Taiga and his friends; they were noisily talking as they entered. Taiga smiled when he noticed him by the counter.

“Sorry, we didn’t drop by at lunch as promised,” Taiga said. Since there were still not many customers, Juri decided to take his break (dragging Hokuto along) and joined the group at their table by the corner. “Kochi and Shintaro still had work and didn’t get lunch!” Taiga glared at Kochi and Shintaro’s direction. Hokuto was making the same expression at Juri as if to say “I told you so.”

Juri lightly kicked Hokuto under the table. “No harm done.”

“By the way, this is Kochi if you still remember,” Taiga said as he gestured to his left. “And Shin.” The energetic looking one that was sitting between Taiga and Hokuto smiled at them.

“He was the one who recommended to me this shop.” Kochi added.

“Yes, it was I! Your cakes are just sooooo good man. I could probably eat a ton if I can.” The atmosphere from Shintaro talking is so pleasant. “It’s unfair though! Just as I told Kochi about it, he said they bought some last Christmas eve and celebrated together.” Shintaro pouting looked like a kid who didn’t have his cake. Kochi tried consoling him with his pastry.

“We’ll invite you next time, okay? Last year’s was just sudden.” Juri saw how Kochi gave a worried look at Taiga with that remark. Shintaro continued talking but the gloomy aura around Taiga stayed. Juri understood. He too would like to not dwell on last year if he could. Meeting Taiga was the only saving grace of his Christmas Eve last year.

\---

He remembered how Hokuto looked so distressed when he saw Juri came to work that day. Only a week has passed since his pet dog died.

“Are you sure you’re okay to work today?” Hokuto asked.

“It’s gonna be fine. Work can give me some distraction.” 

“Just be ready when Manager sees you later.” Hokuto said as he left the staff room. True enough, Juri got ambushed and given a tight hug the moment their manager saw him. Hokuto looked on with amusement as their manager almost squeezed the life out of him while scolding him to eat more.

The busy workload was a welcome distraction for Juri but he knows he’s in for a sad Christmas eve when he gets home. He always celebrated it with his dog before, even when he goes home for Christmas. He tried to block off his thoughts for the time being and focused on the long list of orders for the day.

At least he’ll get to see the lovely couple again later, he thought.

But they didn’t come. More specifically, the girl didn’t arrive. Juri saw how Taiga stood there patiently waiting; he looked forlorn and seemed to lose hope as the hours passed. Eventually, he went to sit on the bench near the Christmas tree illumination.

By then Juri had swapped with Hokuto with handing out flyers and inviting people to the bakery. He stationed himself near Taiga, close enough to slightly get a view of him. He knows it sounds weird but he was worried about him. Taiga had his head down, fingers mindlessly scrolling through his phone.

When Juri took a peek in his direction again a few minutes after, Taiga was looking up, and Juri noticed how the colorful illumination lights reflected against the tears flowing on his face.

He moved instinctively that he surprised himself. "Hey, are you alright?”

"Huh?” Taiga stared at Juri’s face before noticing the outstretched hand. “Oh. I guess so. Thanks." He took the offered tissue and blew his nose. Juri just stood there, slightly taken aback by his voice. Despite the thick and cracked tone due to crying, it still sounded angelic. He noticed Taiga staring at him again. Maybe the Santa costume didn’t suit him.

"I’m not suspicious or anything! I’m currently working," Juri gave him one of the flyers, “then I noticed you.. uhm..." Juri waved his hands vaguely at him.

Taiga giggled, "No worries. Sorry you had to see me like that. I’m not particularly having a great Christmas eve ha ha.”

They both got distracted by an approaching figure.

"Taiga--!" 

"Took you long enough, Kochi."

Kochi was heaving when he stopped in front of Taiga. "My last meeting took too long, I ran here as soon as I could, you know. I didn’t even get to buy us cakes yet and of course you didn’t buy any while you were spacing out here!" Taiga stuck out his tongue at him. Juri stood by, uneasy, waiting for an exit then Kochi finally noticed him. He asked Taiga about him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just some nosy bystander."

"Yeah, I was being pathetic and then he gave me some tissues." Taiga looked at his hands. “He also gave me this!” He handed Kochi the flyer.

"Oh my god, this is the bakery Shin was talking about! Please lead the way!" Kochi said and pulled Taiga to stand up. Juri smiled and took them to the bakery. 

\---

Weeks had passed since Taiga, Kochi, and Shintaro started coming regularly to the bakery. They would occasionally spend their breaks together, and in no time they all got acquainted. Shintaro was a loud and happy fellow that he eventually managed to pull Hokuto, who only had Juri for a friend, into their merry circle of friends.

When June rolled in, Shintaro arranged to celebrate Juri’s and Hokuto’s birthday on a weekend before their special days. Kochi said that Shintaro was just so thrilled with his new friends. The next time they met up, Hokuto nonchalantly hugged Shintaro, and Shintaro was hugging him back and smiling widely. Juri felt proud and emotional to see his longtime friend finally gain more friends.

They agreed to just meet up at the restaurant since Juri and Hokuto tend to finish work earlier than the others. Kochi arrived just a few minutes after they got seated.

“I sped through my work today hahah. I guess I’m just excited.” They talked while waiting.

“And then—Kochi what are you doing?” Hokuto said in a bemused tone. Kochi had his head hung low, his hands comically covering his face. Juri and Hokuto looked at each other and shrugged.

“Look, they’re here!” Juri waved at the people by the entrance. Shintaro noticed and waved excitedly.

Kochi’s dilemma was forgotten as the latecomers took their seats. They sang happy birthday to Juri and Hokuto, presented their gifts then chatted happily while enjoying their food.

“Speaking of birthday anecdotes,” Taiga was on the verge of laughing and was looking at Kochi who acknowledged his incoming embarrassment, “Kochi recently attended his college’s reunion party. It was on the day of his crush’s birthday so he planned to give him a gift but he got cold feet last minute and decided to run but then accidentally bumped into him!” Taiga laughed. “That’s not all! So, he bumped into him, and he did give it to him but stammered while saying happy birthday. And it was in front of their friends!” Juri found it amusing that Kochi, who he sees as a cool and calm person, would be like that in front of his crush.

Their table was still laughing when Kochi hid his face again.

“What’s with you?” Hokuto asked. Taiga raised his eyebrows then scanned the room. It was the first time Juri saw that mischievous glint on his face.

“Jesse~!” Taiga called out. Kochi tried to stop him but the said person was already on his way towards them.

“Ah, Kochi-senpai~, Taiga~”

“Fancy seeing you here!”

“I know right? Hahahah” Juri can feel the same aura as Shin’s from this newcomer. And the way he stares at Kochi… “Are you guys celebrating something?”

Nobody was surprised that Shintaro answered with as much enthusiasm. “It’s their birthdays next week!”

“Oh cool! I just had mine the other day. Birthday month buddies!” He initiated a high five.

“Do you wanna join us?”

“Oh sorry, I have something else to do. But I’d love to talk again next time!” Jesse said. “Bye Kochi-senpai!”

“Yay new friend!” Shintaro said and also did a high-five with Hokuto. Taiga displayed his smirk again and turned to Kochi. “Good for you Kochi.” He sing-songed. Kochi just sighed but then the table was awash with laughter because of Kochi’s misery. Juri thinks this is one of his best birthdays yet.

At around late October, Jesse eventually joined their circle. Shintaro got in touch with him, and even though his workplace is one train ride away, all of them knew why he would go to such lengths to visit. All of them except Kochi, that is. Their lunch meet-ups continued until Taiga and the rest became so busy because of a big project in their company. Them dropping by was reduced to only once or twice in a week. Eventually, they would only buy their lunch for take-out and would only stay enough to say hi. If Hokuto noticed how Juri got sad because of that, he didn’t say.

One time, when Taiga got their take-out lunch and was about to leave, he turned and went to talk to Juri again.

“What’s up?”

“A little black bird mentioned you were sad that we didn’t get to hang out that often anymore. So here,” Taiga slid him a piece of paper. “I didn’t bring my phone. Tell me it’s you when you text, okay?” Without waiting for Juri’s response, Taiga smiled and waved goodbye.

Juri kept the paper then went to the back room. He jumped at Hokuto the moment he saw him. “Hokuto, you little—“ He playfully tapped his shoulder and ruffled his hair.

“It wasn’t me!”

“Who’s the “little black bird” other than you, idiot!” Hokuto surrendered and Juri loosened his hold. “No, really, it was Maya’s idea. I just passed the message. You seem happy at least.” Hokuto giggled.

“Whatever.” Despite his protests, Juri did text Taiga that night.

Their exchanges continued even after Taiga’s company finished the project and the gang was able to visit regularly again. Most of their conversations were mundane things but Juri treasured those moments. Sometimes, Taiga would initiate to call and the line would stay connected as they went about their evening.

“So, what’s the plan?” Hokuto received a text from Shintaro earlier about a strategy meeting. Despite the lack of further details, he seems to be eager to join.

“I’ve gathered you all here today,” Shintaro started with an air of dramatics. The usual people are all here except a certain blonde, “because it’s Taiga’s birthday soon!”

“We usually celebrate it in his apartment. This time we want to give him a surprise birthday.” Kochi explained. “Usually, all four—no, three of us go out and buy stuff for the party before going to his apartment. The plan is that Shintaro would excuse himself and it would just be me and you,” Kochi pointed at Juri, “with Taiga but I’ll cancel last minute. Juri will distract him long enough for us to prepare at home.” There was a round of applause except for Juri who was still stunned at his part of the plan.

“Hokuto, Jesse said he can help with—“ Juri found himself paying attention to the rest of the meeting.

_Just the two of us, huh._

_Somehow, I can’t wait._

A lovely Christmassy tune played in the background. Juri didn’t foresee that they’ll take a long time at the shops. They sat by the benches waiting for the next train to arrive, their shopping bags neatly placed in front of them. Juri was hugging one of the bags and every few minutes would look at the inside like something will disappear if he didn’t pay attention. Beside him, he can hear Taiga tapping his foot impatiently and his occasional deep breaths.

“Sorry that I took too long at that last shop.”

“What? No!” Taiga relaxed a bit as they locked eyes. “I’m not mad because of that.”

“The train will come soon, stop worrying.” Juri gave him a reassuring smile.

“I know, it’s just, it’s my birthday and the more we wait the more time is ticking away. I want to spend my birthday with you guys.”

“Soon. Besides you have me.” Taiga smiled too and nodded. When they heard the coming train, they hurriedly got up and collected the shopping bags. Before he knew it, Taiga reached for his empty hand.

It felt so natural that he didn’t notice they were still holding hands until they arrived at his apartment and Taiga had to let go to open the door. Juri was still thinking about his hands that he forgot all about the waiting surprise on the other side.

Shintaro’s laugh echoed. “Juri, why are you more surprised than Taiga?” Eventually, Taiga also laughed.

The rest of them did a great job at the preparations and soon they were already proposing a toast for the birthday boy and eating the cake. Amidst the celebration, Juri got out the gift he bought earlier.

“It’s not much but I hope you enjoy it.” Taiga eagerly tore open the packaging. It was a silver bracelet with his birthstone embedded. Taiga looked at Juri.

“For good luck, you know, so last year’s sorrows won’t happen again.”

“Are you mocking me?” Taiga bursts out giggling. Hokuto noticed their little moment and gave Juri a knowing look. The rest of the night was filled with happy bickering and drunken merriment.

Eventually, the euphoria died down around midnight as one by one they fell asleep, tired from the best birthday party ever according to Taiga. Juri succumbed to sleep as soon as he felt the soft futon underneath his tired body.

Soft footfalls slowly roused Juri. It was probably dawn, he was still sleepy and cursed his light sleeping habits. It must be one of them going to the bathroom. But after a while, there wasn’t any indication that they went back to sleep.

_Did something happen? What if it was a burglar?_

Juri bolted up from his sleeping position. Scanning the living room, he saw the balcony curtain swaying just a tiny bit. He slowly approached, draping his blanket in front as if it was a shield. He carefully maneuvered as not to jostle Kochi and Jesse who were entangled to each other on a single futon beside his.

He was now just a foot away and can almost make out a small silhouette outside. Taking a deep breath, he opened the balcony window. It was Taiga.

He looked so small, hugging his knees together. Taiga looked up at him, mirroring almost the same melancholic expression he had that one Christmas night. Juri for sure didn’t want to see him like that again. Taiga immediately wiped his tears.

“Sorry did I wake you up?” Juri didn’t answer and instead went to sit beside him, draping the blanket around the both of them. “You shouldn’t be out here with just a thin layer of pajamas…”

“Sorry…”

“Stop saying sorry already.” Juri lightly flicked his forehead. “ _I_ should be the one saying sorry.” He knows that Taiga is staring straight at him but he chose to look at the horizon as he continued, “Maybe mentioning what happened in the past wasn’t a good idea…”

Taiga chortled. “I didn’t know you’re such a worrier Juri.” Taiga sighed and rested his head on Juri’s shoulder.

“Even if you didn’t mention anything, I was bound to remember. The wound is still fresh after all.”

He welcomed the silence that followed. More than any empty reassuring words, Juri hoped that being there for him helped.

“Thank you Juri for being here with me.” Taiga sniffed. “You know, thinking back, you’ve always had my back ever since we met. Just being with you makes me feel at ease and at peace. I love you Juri.”

“I love you too.”

Bonus:

(continued from their conversation above, a few minutes later)

“Why are you laughing?”

“I just remembered how adamant I was to dye my hair when me and my ex first got together.”

“O…kay?” Taiga pouted at his confused reaction.

“It’s funny for me! It was like signaling a new beginning. Well anyway, it made me think that maybe it’s time for me to dye it again?”

“No! Blonde hair suits you very much. Besides, you’ve been blonde for so long…”

“How do you even know for how long? You only met me last year.”

“A guess?” Taiga narrowed his eyes at him.

“It’s your fault you know! Me and Hokuto were just doing our work, as usual, every Christmas Eve and then you and your girlfriend just show up at the plaza every year, which is directly in front of us.” Taiga’s mouth hanged open. “Wait, OMG, sorry was that too weird?” Juri burrowed his face on his hands. Seconds later he hears Taiga’s loudest laughter yet.

“You and Hokuto— in— I can’t—” Taiga found it so funny that he wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Juri eventually joined in the laughter, seeing Taiga so happy like that.

“Ah that was the most fun I’ve had in a year.” Taiga said, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Fate sure works in mysterious ways, right?” Without waiting for a response, Taiga went and locked their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! ^^ Again, thank you so so much for reading. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed >w<


End file.
